


Break out chore

by dragonwings_703



Series: The Family: جوهر Jawhar [2]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings_703/pseuds/dragonwings_703
Summary: Katsuki come to break doflamingo out of prison
Series: The Family: جوهر Jawhar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794550
Kudos: 6





	Break out chore

“Hey” calling from the dark, steps coming closer, the sound of something soft being dragged across floor was heard. Slowly coming in to the light – everyone tense wondering who it was and how they weren’t aware of them until he called – blond hair smoothed down at the front spiked at the back, red eyes glinting from the shadows.

  
“Did you forget to call again, shit-for-brain?”

  
In answer laughter started again from the cell.

  
Bakugou kick the cells door, “I should fucking leave the beanstalk, but no, can’t. Whose the shit-stick that got you in here and should I help fucker?”

  
“The ‘D’ brats” Doffy rumbled from where he was laid in chains.

  
Hearing the chains Katsuki exploded the bars and went in, making quick work of them too.

  
“My family, my crew, some are dead, some I don’t even know what’s happened to” Not moving even when free just looking up at Bakugou “Do you… did you know”.

  
“There safe. All the ones loyal to you, we got to. Even that big guy with stuff on he’s face and greeny we picked the lot up. All that’s missing is you. So get the fuck up and lets go doofus.” And with that, the giant pick feathered coat was tossed in Doffy’s face.

  
Stunned, only for a sec, Doflamingo started hacking up a laugh. “yeah yeah, hurry up, we go places to be and shit to do, beanstalk”

  
Had enough with being ignored Tsuru stepped up call “That’s enough, I don’t know who you are or how you got in, but no one is leaving.” The rest of the officers straightened up and block there ‘escape’ (which was really going to be a quick change and then walk out).

  
“Who’s the dull hag?”

  
“fufufu, just a very clingy granny, don’t give her a thought” swinging on his feathers and turning to Bakugou “lead the way” his regular grin stretched on his face, giddy to leave and personally check on the crew, making it just that much more real.

  
“uh” grunting Bakugou turned to lead out “out the way dadi, don’t cross us, I’m angry as it is, so don’t give me a reason to bring this place down, fuckwits” and off he started to trudge, like this was all an annoying chore his mother gave. 

Tsuru and the others were given no more attention then the stones on the floor, somehow aware to not step in there path. Especially after Doflamingo told the boy to ignore them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments  
> Please tell what to do or if i got the characters right.
> 
> Dadi means granny


End file.
